Highschool of the Dead OC fic
by LupusAvius
Summary: A group of students must ban together to survive. Will they make it out alive? Or will they fall, and be victims to the damned. OC's Wanted..  I suck at summaries .
1. Chapter 1

This sounded like fun, so I decided to give it a try as well^.^ This is yet again another HOTD OC fix I'd like to give credit to BoredtoDeath33, Gandalf42, Summer Wonderland, , and Sergeant Daniel for giving me this idea^.^

Well this is about a group of students who must ban together to make it out alive . (Terrible summary I know) lol

Basically fill out the form below. And I will only accept 5 OC's besides my own. Good luck and I'm expecting some great characters from you all^.^ Oh yeah one more thing this is my first Fanfiction, so it might not turn out like many would hope… But I'll give it a shot! Stick with me

Name: (You know how this works… I hope)

Age: (Please between 15 and 18)

Personality: (How does your OC act? IDK so answer please^.^)

Appearance: (What does your OC look like?~now for this no dwarfs and no giants.. you know what I mean.. nothing extraordinary besides hair and eye color.. you could have fluorescent pink hair and yellow eyes')

Strengths and weaknesses: (This section is very important. I don't want super soldiers and the like. Your character must have at least two weaknesses… maybe one, but no super human who is lbs of muscle, extremely fast and smart and can't die.. or I'll prove that theory wrong at the very beginning. :-)

First Weapon: (Something from school please)

Second Weapon: (Gun or sword) maybe two guns ^.^

Love Interest: (Men or Women or Animals I don't care, you could be as specific as you wish)

What they think of main OC? (He's on the form below. READ THE FORM :3

Other: (Yes the other section. Anything you wish to add.)

Now then my OC

Name: Sicarius Nox

Age:17

Personality: Distant, but nice. Has no sense of humor what's so ever. Dense as a rock.

Appearance: Likes to wear a trench coat and a red dress shirt underneath. Wears black pants and boots. He's 5'10" and is one 120 lbs and slightly defined. Has silver hair that ends half way down his neck and red eyes.

Strengths and Weaknesses: He's fast and smart, but lacks social skills and his legs collapse on him every two months.

First Weapon: Wooden Katana from Kendo

Second Weapon: Katana

Love Interest: Women

Other: Nope I pretty much have everything^.^

I have 5 openings for OC's^.^ so review and I'll see what I can do^.^ Thank you and good luck to you all^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and thank you all for sending in reviews^.^ I know this is short notice, but I have chosen the OC's and I was really impressed with all of them, so no hard feelings^.^

As for those who weren't chosen, I am sorry for this inconvenience, but know that your characters were splendid, and I had to go with those that matched my story.

Now for the accepted OC's.. drum roll please..

**BoredtoDeath33** (Alexis Carter)

Alexis was pretty much the opposite of all the other girls and I thought that was awesome^.^ She's also a medic to help the non-bitten injured :P

**Summer Wonderland** (Masako Tanuma)

I love your OC and couldn't help myself^.^ She will help move the storyline along and help with some of the plot^.^

**Hikari-Angel143 **(Hikari Kinomoto)

I love your personality for your OC. It's perfect^.^ I also like the fear of lightning it can add more to the story during non-zombie killing parts^.^

Those are the three girls^.^ I'm sorry to those who weren't picked, no hard feelings please^.^

**BurningMind **(Danny Palmer)

I think it's awesome he is one of them jumpy people. It could add some interesting and funny parts to the story.

**Arashi OniTenshi Mitarashi **(Arashi Kitsuneo)

I think he compliments Sicarius' personality well and will make a great addition to the story.

Those are the two guys^.^ Once again I'm sorry to those who weren't picked, no hard feelings please^.^

But for those who were picked. You can PM me which of the five other OC's you want your OC to be with. If you have none, well that is okay too, but please PM and tell me if you don't wish too as well^^ Expect first Chapter up in a few hours^^ Bye~

**Surprise! Yes a surprise! ^.^ As for my story (I'm typing the first chapter now) I figured I'd add at least two more OC's! But these OC's will appear in the beginning and somewhere in the middle then stay for the rest of the story^^**

**Here we go!**

**Girl= Kitefire (Sabrina Garnet Williams)**

I love your OC and I think she'll make a great addition to the story^.^

**Guy= thisguy15 (Chris Richards)**

I just couldn't write this story knowing Chris wouldn't be in it. He'll add a lot of plot to the story just because of his attitude^^ lol

**Now for these two. You will be in the beginning, but wont stay and will appear later on in the story^.^ **

**Now off to finish the first chapter^^**


End file.
